


King

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Era un rey que no quería reinar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> esto originalmente iba a ser daiharu JAJAJ

Me pregunto cuando supe que N se marcharía de mi lado – a ver el mundo, a conocerse a sí mismo, a seguir comprendiendo la unión que comparten los entrenadores y sus pokemon, a aprender todo lo que se le negó anteriormente. A entender que es un ser humano.

Siempre nos cruzábamos en la vida del otro, como si el mundo se moviese únicamente para cumplir este fin. Podía ser en cualquier pueblo o ciudad, incluso en las numerosas rutas de Teselia o en el mismísimo fin del mundo, que acabaríamos encontrándonos el uno al otro, como si nos tratásemos de imanes. Quizás lo éramos, atrayéndonos el uno al otro. A veces hablábamos, otras veces simplemente combatíamos. Pero verle me colmaba de felicidad por días.

Cheren me dijo que no me acercase a él, que tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba mal. Bianca le apoyaba, aunque no supiese muy bien el por qué, como si ambos tuviesen un sexto sentido que yo no poseía. No se equivocaron.

N era el rey del Equipo Plasma. Un rey roto, manipulado hasta tal punto que tardaría mucho en conocer una vida sin gritos ni bofetadas; un rey engañado, cuyo corazón solo buscaba la bondad. Un rey con esperanzas vanas, que distaban mucho de las de aquellos que lo controlaban. Un rey que nunca deseó serlo.

Antes de que desapareciese, volvimos a montar en aquella noria que tanto nos gustaba. Más bien fue un capricho mío, pero N nunca se negaba. Ya no éramos aquellos críos que subieron por primera vez hace apenas unos meses. Ahora éramos una Campeona y un rey destronado – pero, por encima de eso, éramos simplemente dos adolescentes enamorados. Éramos ingenuos e ilusos, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro; y eso era más que suficiente.

Me besó por segunda vez en aquella noria.

 

Así que, pensándolo bien, sí que sabía que N se iba a marchar. Lo supe desde que le vi por primera vez y me dijo su nombre – su voz estaba teñida de deseos de volar, y sus ojos veían más allá de los confines de Teselia.

Sus últimas palabras fueron que cumpliese mis sueños y que luchase por hacerlos realidad.

¿Me oyes, N? Porque voy a hacerte caso. Voy a hacer mis sueños realidad.

Por eso voy a salir a buscarte.


End file.
